freewargamesrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Insta-Skirmish
Insta-Skirmish is even simpler than Very Simple Generic Miniature Rules, and a good use for a chessboard. By Andrew Domino - Domino Writing (www.dominowriting.com/games.html) last updated September 1, 2011 * What you need to play: A chessboard iniatures for each army, about 5 per playerA set of gaming dice (d4, d6, d8, d10, d20). the highest face of the die is its value. Each miniature has the same set of statistics. A miniature only has the type of attacks that are shown as weapons carried by the figure (a sword-bearer can only make melee attacks, an archer can make a ranged (non-gun) and melee attack, and a modern soldier can make a ranged (gun) and melee attack). Move:1/2 die value Melee: Roll one die Ranged (non-gun): Roll one die, divide result by two (round up). Ranged (gun): Roll one die Defense: Roll one die Save: Roll one die, have a result of 4 or better Skill: Roll one die, have a result of (1/2 die value) or better * To start: Assign each miniature in your army a die value. the higher the die value, the more effective the miniature. 0ne option is to spend 20, 30, 40 or 50 points on dice values, any points not spent are lost. Set up an army's miniatures on one side of the board, one miniature per space. No miniature can start in any of the four corners of the board. Roll the single highest-value die in each army to determine which player acts first. * 0n your turn: 1.Move up to one space per point of Move, straight or diagonally 2. Make one attack: Melee attacks can only be made on an enemy in the same space or an adjacent space. Ranged attacks (either type) can be made on any space that leads in a straight line from the attacker to the target. 3. Enemy rolls Defense. If attacker has the same or higher die result, the attack is successful. If attacker has lower die result, the attack fails and the attacker miniature's turn is over. 4.Enemy rolls Save. 0n success, the attack fails and the attacker miniature's turn is over. 0n a failure, the enemy is defeated. Remove it from the board. 5. If the acting miniature needs to do something other than attack, make a Skill roll. 0nce the acting miniature is done with all steps, the ne6t miniature in the army takes actions. After all players have taken actions with the miniatures they wish toɡ each rolls the single highest-value die in their army (of miniatures that have not been defeated) to determine which player acts first in the next series of turns. The last player with miniatures still on the board wins. * 0bstacles (optional): Use some sort of marker to indicate up to 32 spaces on the board. Miniatures cannot move or make attacks into or through a space that is marked as an obstacle. * Equipment (optional): Points can be spent on dice and on the following. 2 Points for 1 Armor(the first time a miniature is defeated on a Save roll, treat the miniature as if it had not failed the Save roll). A miniature can have multiple points of Armor. 3 Points for Ranged (non-gun) attack. even if the miniature doesn2t show a bow or thrown weapon. 4 Points for Ranged (gun) attack, even if the miniature doesn't show a gun weapon. Category:Misc